


Its okay

by Booberfraggle



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Gen, Near Death Experiences, The unknown is basically purgatory, hospitals tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Just a random drabble abt wirt waking up from purgatory.
Relationships: Gregory & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Sara & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Kudos: 32





	Its okay

His eyes slowly pushed through the drowsiness that the loss of oxygen had handed him, becoming aware of the situation he was in. He looked around in the murky abyss, spotting his younger brother and his brother's frog. Without any thought, he dove down deeper to grab them both, his grip tightened the farther up he swam.

The chill of the night attacked his body as he resurfaced, gasping loudly for air before coughing up the water that had filled him. The brightness of some sort of light contrasted the darkness of the night, he looked towards them. Voices filled his ears but his brain couldnt make out what was said, as he weakly reached him arm out towards them. An attempt at speaking stumbled out of his mouth as he fell to the ground and everything went black again.

He halfway expected to find himself back I the woods again, lingering on the border of life and death like he had been for, what in reality was only minutes, but felt like weeks. He expected to face the beast again, he expected to find himself back and to find his brother turned into an Edlewood tree. He was relieved and terrified when that wasn't what he saw when he woke up.

His eyes were overwhelmed by the lights in the room, as the sight of his crush, Sara, came into focus. "Wirt? You awake now?" The boy sat up slowly, ignoring the pain in his chest. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

Those words were reassuring to him, hospitals were safe, no beasts here. But that thought was quickly filled with dread. "Wait, w-where's Greg?" Sara couldn't even answer his question before his baby brother's voice filled the air. Greg even had his frog with him too. 

Wirt's anxiety died down the moment he saw Greg, his brother was safe. He wasn't a tree, he wasn't dead. He was okay, and for once in his life, Wirt felt okay too.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch over the garden wall it makes me sad


End file.
